


This is Enough

by starrywinwin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, loosely based on a roommate prompt i've read on tumblr, sicheng is a stressed babie, superhuman yuta, touch winwin, wrote this cause i was yuwin deprived, yuta is inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywinwin/pseuds/starrywinwin
Summary: Yuta can't help but notice how adorable and fluffy Sicheng looked in his flannel pyjamas and disheveled hair that it was becoming increasingly hard for him not to kiss his roommate right then and there.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 78





	This is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! 
> 
> first published ao3 work!! this has been on my drafts for a while and i finally decided to post it! anyway, it's like 4:00am and this is not proofread so i apologize in advance if there are errors. hope u guys will like it :/

It's been two years.

Yuta didn't mean for this to happen at all. Falling for his roommate was the worst thing ever. Everyday was becoming increasingly hard for him to not fall for those pretty eyes, well-defined cheekbones, plump lips and that stupid little elf ear. He hates how he loves to feel its pointy shape cause _it's just so goddamn cute_.

It was around 10:00 at night, they were both currently in their shared dorm room. Yuta was on his bed scrolling through his phone while Sicheng was at the study desk cramming for his exams.

Sicheng had been pulling his pink-dyed hair for about twenty minutes now, teeth biting at the end of his pen. Yuta can't help but notice how adorable and fluffy Sicheng looked in his flannel pyjamas and disheveled hair that it was becoming increasingly hard for him not to kiss his roommate right then and there.

Yuta slowly walked over to where Sicheng was at, crouching behind the younger and looking over to what he was doing.

"Not done yet?" Sicheng visibly jumps a little at the sudden voice. His hand immediately flies to his chest, clutching on the fabric of his pyjama top.

"Hyung! don't do that," Sicheng irritatingly says, Yuta inwardly wincing at the tone.

"Sorry, Sicheng-ah. You okay? You seem jumpy today."

"I'm fine. Just really stressed with this," he explained, hands motioning to the mess on his desk.

"Okay, well, please don't overstudy and tire yourself out, Winko. I'm going to bed now, okay? When eleven strikes, go to bed too."

"Yeah okay, hyung.. If I finish studying, that is."

Yuta sighed but let it go. He knows how annoyingly stubborn the younger can be at times.

ㅡ✧ㅡ

Yuta fluttered his eyes open as he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. _3:27 am_ , he sees displayed on the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

Feeling his throat dry, he stands up from bed, deciding to drink a glass of water. As he stands up from the bed, he notices a hunched figure at the study desk. _Sicheng._

Still in a drowsy state and rubbing his left unopened eye, Yuta starts making his way toward the younger. The Japanese male gently shook Sicheng awake by his shoulder.

"Winwin-ah, wake up. You've slept on the desk," Yuta gently says, kneeling on the cold floor so that he was face to face with Sicheng.

Sicheng groans and cracks an eye open. With a hoarse voice, he replies, "Hm?"

"C'mon, let's move you to your bed, yeah?" Yuta pokes his left cheek and Sicheng whines, eyes closing again.

"But 'm tired, hyung."

"Want me to carry you then?" Yuta jokingly suggests but is surprised to see the Chinese male nodding after.

"Mhm, yes please."

" _Nande ya nen_.. This big baby." Yuta mutters, a fond look in his eyes while staring at Sicheng. _Even when he's stressed he looks ethereal._

"Are you gonna carry me or just stare at me all night?" Sicheng's smug voice snapped him out of his reverie, his face suddenly feeling hot.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Sichengie." Yuta mutters as he starts moving to carry Sicheng, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. The latter circles his arms around Yuta's neck as he buries his face on his shoulder.

"For someone tall, you sure are light. Or I'm probably just really strong, like have you seen these muscles?"

"Shut up," Sicheng groans and Yuta chuckles.

"Hmm Yuta-hyung, you feel nice and warm." Sicheng suddenly says a second later, snuggling closer to the Japanese male carrying him who then furiously blushes.

The walk was not that longㅡ to Yuta's dismayㅡ considering the fact that the desk was just across their beds.

Yuta carefully places Sicheng on the bed, kneeling next to it on the floor as he admires the Chinese boy a little longer, hand brushing the fringe that's gotten a little longer away from his closed eyes. Sicheng then gently grabs his hand, eyes slowly fluttering open to look into the older's eyes.

"Sleep in my bed with me, please hyung?" Yuta is surprised to say the least, because Sicheng only asks this when he's drunk or sad.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just stressed and tired, and you're nice and warm and I just- I could really use some cuddling right now." Sicheng explains feeling a little shy, a blush searing through his cheeks.

And who was Yuta to say no to cuddles? It was literally his favorite thing in the world _and_ doing it with his favorite person? Always had been a dream come true.

Yuta starts laying down on the bed, right hand automatically finding its way to the younger's waist to rest on with their legs tangled together. Sicheng moves closer to his hyung, snuggling into his chest and breathing in the jasmine scent of his hoodie.

"Mm this is nice."

"Yeah?" Yuta is grateful for the darkness of the room because he's sure that his face is a blooming color of red.

"Yeah. Thanks, hyung. Now I feel like I can pass the exams later." He giggles and the sound is music to Yuta's ears, making his heart swell with so much love and fondness.

"Don't be silly, Winko. Now go back to sleep 'cause you'll still have to wake up early later."

And this, this is one of Yuta's favorite moments where he gets to just cuddle and be intimate with his roommate who he has happened to fall in love with and the said roommate returning the affection (which is rare) makes his heart swell every time.

But it leaves him wondering, leaves him with doubts and confused thoughts. _Does Sicheng feel the same?_

Then again, Sicheng is leaving a soft kiss to his chest and he thinks, as he presses his lips to the younger's soft locks smelling faintly of strawberries, this is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss yuwin so much : (
> 
> thanks for reading! stream kick it or i will nan apeuro jjileo jwau bruce lee at you


End file.
